


稍待你也安息/Ruhest du auch

by cinexia



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: After CCA, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinexia/pseuds/cinexia
Summary: Amuro came back to Side 6 because of Char’s last words.





	稍待你也安息/Ruhest du auch

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔快一年再看它我已经很讨厌这篇文了，纯粹是在讨巧。  
因此它实际在我心中进入了废纸篓。

这是最后一次。在精神骨架共振的光中，他被大气层摩擦机体的声音吵得头疼欲裂，尖锐的，震动的，吵闹的噪声一股脑地灌进来，几乎令他发吐。夏亚的声音就夹杂在这些没有意义的东西里，“你说什么？！”他想也不想地回过去。他听不清楚，零部件刺耳的嚣叫与疼痛如同几千个铆钉打进脑子里。他们的思绪继续争吵着，互相揭短。忽然，夏亚像个精神崩溃的疯子提前感受到临死的平静一般，不再梦呓似的喃喃那些听不懂的话了。“在side6……”他说，“……阿姆罗，去找吧，那里有我给你的——”

这些话反而令他更加混乱了。找什么？夏亚又有什么阴谋？为什么他到现在还要让他如此烦躁？

在来得及想通这些问题前，他就失去了意识。因为大气层的高温和压力，沙扎比的驾驶舱爆炸了，就是这股冲击使他晕了过去。

《稍待你也安息》

在玛丽安工作到第八个年头，当上了科长后，医院转来一位特殊的伤员。那时，第二次新吉翁战争草草收场，他们正忙得不可开交，其他地区的增援不断到来，即便如此，各个科室捉襟见肘也是常有的事。在接到这个指令时，院长抱怨道：“能是多特殊？他们总是这样，特权阶级的生命在死亡面前也是平等的。”这位伤员进来的那天，还随行了一群玛丽安这辈子也没指望见的高层人物，在他们从走廊上匆匆而过的谈话中，她得知了这个人士兵的身份。他的直属上司也跟着来了，中年人，脚步沉重，担忧在他的眉间上了一把锁。他们召集了医护人员，在顶层安排了一个短暂的会议。但这会议显然不是愉快的，干脆说，给玛丽安留下了极为糟糕的回忆。在如何对待这位士兵的问题上，一开始还装腔作势的官员们很快就撕破脸皮：“他为什么还活着！”“为什么不？有什么理由要使他们同归于尽吗？”“噢，天呐，居然是……”

其中一个人高声喧叫着：“我们不会再让他驾驶了！”那颐指气使的神色使下巴上的肉都抖动起来。“太危险了！太危险了！ν-GUNDAM基本毁了，差点一片合金也不剩！怎么会有人想到用高达去推动殖民卫星？他和那个夏亚一样是个不可理喻的——

打断他的是拳头打在脸上的沉闷声响，伴随着警告、叫骂，一片混乱。那位模样稳重的中年人气得要命，“你现在还能站在这里说风凉话，多亏了他做的这些事！”被打的高官捂着脸，两道血从手掌下流出来。其他人冲上去拦住那位舰长，以免他怒不可遏到赔上自己的军衔。

“我以隆德·贝尔司令官的身份要求联邦给他最好的医疗条件，他可以不归队，你们想怎样革除他都行，但是——”他中气十足的声音因为愤怒颤抖着，“阿姆罗·雷必须活下来！这就是我们的最低要求。”

骂骂咧咧的，和稀泥的，总算是勉强达成了一个共识：管他什么状况，清算也得留到他清醒过来。总之，在官员们走之前，脸还肿着的那位不悦地对玛丽安强调：“出于人道主义，我们不打算在他的病房里装上监视器，”他又快嚷起来，“所以你们派几个人轮班记录他的一言一行，一、言、一、行、——否则以后的补贴就向新吉翁去要，懂了吗？！”

是南丁格尔誓言打消了玛丽安往他的脸上再添一道新伤口的冲动。

精心的照料进行到第三十一天，那个青年才睁开眼睛，虽然他能说话又是再过了一周的事。呼吸机被撤走，蒙住他半张脸的纱布也取了下来。为了保住他的左腿，玛丽安简直做了一场又一场拼拼图似的手术。手术很成功，但这也足以留下一辈子的痕迹，可那也比死去幸运多了。他深深明白这一点，所以，当阿姆罗对他的主刀医生头次开口时，他首先表达的是感谢。

“为您的左腿？”  
“为我的苟活。”  
“别这样说，有很多人期望您活下来，特别是您的舰长，呃……上尉？”

他笑了，玛丽安这才注意到，他有一张介于少年和青年之间的脸。“不用这样叫我。”  
“不然还有别的吗？您太出名了。”玛丽安感叹。“阿克西斯的事情也是，我简直不能想象您会那样做。”

然而在听到这话时，一种有些冷冽的阴影迅速扫过他的脸，阿姆罗应了一声，似乎不太知道要怎样回答这句话。玛丽安捕捉到了这个有些奇怪的神情，她思索着脑袋里的那些病例，但即使诊治的经验丰富，一时半会儿也没办法把这种反应归因到哪一种名词当中去。她想了想，在手中的报告写下：创伤后应激性障碍，接着在后面标了一个问号，留待观察。

漫长的静养开始了。就这点来说，阿姆罗是个绝好的患者。他似乎习惯了安静到沉闷的环境，也没有对他的房间每四个小时就换一个的值班医生提出疑问——也习惯了被监视。没有太多话，因此他们也没有什么要记录的。在很多时候，他的态度说不上冷淡，但也绝不算亲近。他不像玛丽安救治过的那些军人：健谈、强硬，能像一块海绵一样从周遭汲取生命力。从他的言行举止当中，你可以感到他内卷的柔软，甚至可以说有些阴郁。这里没有他的熟人，也就没人知道到底是他性格天生如此，还是战争使他变成这样的。但总之，如果不是因为了解，你绝没有办法把这个自从醒过来就在思考着什么一般的青年、和那个引发了奇迹的绿光的一部分联系在一起。

医院定时上报他的康复情况，托身体素质的福，他恢复得很快。令玛丽安意识到他已经和一个健康的人相差无几了的是第七个月时的一件小事：医院的一台发信机坏掉了。为什么宇宙世纪还留着这种老古董？没有用的机械就是废铜烂铁，即使那是院长的藏品也只能扔掉。  
只是在查房时顺嘴抱怨了一句，阿姆罗的眼睛一下子亮了起来：“让我试试。”  
“您会修吗？院长总和我们炫耀那是在新香港买到的旧货，宇宙世纪初的老玩意儿了。”

“总得找点事干，”他带着一种掩不住的兴奋和自信，跃跃欲试。“我以前就是做这个的。”  
他没有说错。几个人一把那台笨重的机器搬进房间，他立刻谁也拦不住地从床上跳下来，戴上耳机，仿佛变成了给机器听诊的医生。检查那些老化的电路，为它们寻找新的焊接点，滴上光亮的锡令他非常愉快——他完全沉浸在里面了。几个小时后，他满意地拍拍那个古董，就像是牧场的主人拍着自己喜爱的马匹那样：“行了。”

就在其他人为发信机的起死回生惊叹时，阿姆罗像是非常不经意似的问站在一旁的玛丽安：  
“……医生，你知不知道我什么时候可以出院？”

语速很快，好像故意要她听得很模糊一样。玛丽安立刻想起：他是不能随便出院的，即使是这样想要离开的倾向，也会被某些人视作别有用意的信号。但一个健康的人被一直关在医院里一定是奇怪的，他不能获得生命后却失去自由，一股悲哀在玛丽安心中涌动，但她对此唯一能做的事就是用同样快的语速小声回答：“您只能等待。”

阿姆罗接受了这个答案，他点了一下头，似乎在这句话里确认到希望。趁着大家忙着把发信机搬出去时，他又补了一句：“可以不要把刚才我说的写进去吗？”

玛丽安照办了，这是她个人能为英雄做的另一件事，就是帮他掩盖他的期望。直到这秘密终于变成了现实，那是这次对话之后又一个月的事情——已经是十一月份了。在阿姆罗的病房外，金黄而卷曲的树叶正陆续回归大地。

带来这份期望的是布莱德·诺亚和一纸通知，“阿姆罗上尉获得许可，准许出院。”这是从那次糟糕的会议以来玛丽安第二次看到他，依旧神情严肃，有时候不免有些过于紧张。但当他宣读这份文件时，解脱感从声音里清晰地传达出来。他把那叠纸塞回公文包，揉了揉眉心，出了一口气，然后对玛丽安他们敬了一个利落的军礼：

“以他的上司，同时是战友的身份，我对各位这段时间以来的照顾致以真挚的感谢。”

多么值得敬重的军人啊，你可以想到年轻人们有多信赖他。因此，当他提出能否留出一点时间以慰问这位即将解放的战友时，医生们自然是欢迎的，这是他们应得的权利。

舰长几乎是有一点愧疚地走进去，受很多因素限制，他不能随心所欲地像探望普通伤员一样来看看阿姆罗，这几个月能得到的消息也实在有限。但布莱德相信对方可以理解这一点，毕竟他早就不是十五年前那个任性的小孩子了。尽管他如此宽慰自己，在看到恢复得很好的阿姆罗时，还是由衷地如释重负——他正在看一本花花绿绿的杂志，注意到布莱德进来了，便示意他坐到床边的椅子上。

“好久不见。”舰长随意寒暄道，接着好奇地说，“你在看什么？”

“新闻。不然就要和外面的世界脱节了。”他回答，“以民间人的立场看军事还挺新鲜的。”  
“那些地下杂志上总有很多流言。”

“的确如此。原来大众是这么看待军队的，有些人甚至觉得很好玩。”他的视线在几个豆腐块上停留，然后笑了。“隆德·贝尔没有我似乎也还过得去。”

布莱德从这番话中听出其他意思，他想了想：“以你的状况，这说不定会成为现实。”  
“上面肯放过我吗？”他无奈地笑了笑。

“不知道，但看样子会有相当一段时间的假期。”布莱德说。“你打算怎么办？在能动了之后。”  
他几乎想也不想地就说：

“我得去一趟side6。”  
“为什么？”

某人最后说的那番话适时地响起来，阿姆罗决定坦诚交代给布莱德。但他也不确定为什么真的要那么做。  
“是夏亚……”他说，“他让我去那里。”

布莱德立刻比了个噤声的手势，他警觉起来，下意识地看了看四周，压低音量：“你说夏亚？我得确认一下——他真的死了吗？有没有可能还活着？”

“死得干干净净。”没有人能在那样的爆炸中活下来。  
舰长这才坐回自己的椅子：“不是我不信任你。毕竟你是最后见到他的人……他们之后也会再拉你去谈话。”

“我无所谓。”阿姆罗耸了耸肩，这个小动作却透露出了他的烦躁。“要我写出一本书的交代材料说明那家伙最后干了些什么都行——一些没有意义的蠢话，自大得要命——”语气越发低沉，“自私，无聊，还很愚蠢。”布莱德注意到，他把“愚蠢”这个词重复了两次。或许他没有想要表现出来的那样无所谓。

“他要你去那里干什么？”  
“找一样东西。”  
“又是什么？”  
“不知道。”

“那可怎么找？”布莱德疑惑了。  
“凭感觉吧。”他说，“大概。”  
“如果那是和新吉翁有关的……”

“我会如实告诉你的。”他伸手按了床头的铃，把自己埋进被子里。他不想让布莱德不好过，但眼下他迫切地需要独处，和大量的休息。一种直觉告诉他，这和新吉翁没有什么关联，那是夏亚最后留给他这个个体的一些东西，是他们两个人之间的事。即使真的找到了……  
在值班的护士踏进来之前，舰长问：“最后一个问题，阿姆罗，我一直很好奇，你不回答也行。”布莱德说。“你和夏亚到底是什么关系？”

回答他的只是枕头上的一声闷响：  
“不知道。”

米海尔·阿卜杜拉，三十七岁，隶属联邦，少尉，以前担任过MS驾驶员，已经退役好几年。这次，他奉命担任一个人的司机，“载他在side6市区逛逛”。他提前得知，对方身份特殊，但腿脚不便，他最重要的任务是监视。原本四人组的监视团队被某位舰长的力量抹到只剩他一个，是什么人有这种待遇？

他的好奇心在见到这位乘客时就立刻被解答了——名字在整个宇宙圈如雷贯耳的阿姆罗·雷——比他想象中的普通得多：身材中等，不算很高，红棕色的卷发下面是黑色的下垂眼，脸颊圆润，看上去比实际年龄小了很多，至少米海尔绝对不会想到他已经三十岁了。他说话时语气温和，与那个绰号给人的印象相去甚远：“今天都要麻烦你了。”他指了指自己的腿。“我现在还不能太用力踩油门。”

米海尔从镜子中看到副驾驶座上的青年，他的视线直直地锁住前方，好像在出神，那张脸上有一抹不合时宜的疲惫。

“上尉，咱们是要开到哪儿去？”  
阿姆罗像是很随意说道：“随便吧。到郊区去也不错。”

每个几个月如一日地吊着一条腿、坐在病床上百无聊赖的人都会想看看大自然，所以米海尔愉快地接受了这个提议。汽车开过闹市，去往郊外的路上，副驾上的人一直沉默着，不知道在思考些什么。直到驶入郊区，道路从沥青变为泥土，没有路牌，周围有几栋矮房子，仿佛时间停滞在了过去一样。这时，阿姆罗才开口：  
“这里没有变啊。”

“因为拨款的问题，基础设施和市内对接不起来。”米海尔无奈地说，“有钱的人都搬到市内去了，很多地方已经没有人住了。”  
对方点点头，突然换了一个话题：“你开过MS吗？”

“一年战争时开过吉姆，不过没有天分哪。”他在这位王牌驾驶员面前坦率地感叹，后者又不说话了。他们正路过一大片矢车菊丛，重重叠叠的花瓣摇曳着，看上去毛茸茸的。而在不远处，有一个湖，只要眯起眼睛，就能看到湖水在阳光底下闪耀。阿姆罗像是察觉到什么一样向那边看去，有东西正吸引着他，一种活力代替了倦怠，重新回到他身上。  
“少尉，开到那边去看看吧。”

米海尔把方向盘甩过去，想起一个传闻。“您听说过吗？”关于这个湖，他作为出生于side6的本地人很有一些轶闻可讲。“下雨天的时候，湖面总会有天鹅飞过。明明卫星上已经没有这种鸟了。”  
“为什么？”他听上去有些诧异。  
“早就被打光啦。您知道，越珍贵的动物越适合作为猎物。”米海尔叹气。“因为危险被杀光也好，因为价值被关起来也好，甚至可能只是为了单纯的娱乐……总有一种下场适合它们。”  
阿姆罗沉默了好一会儿：“我也在这个湖面上看到过天鹅。”  
“噢，您可别信！那最多只是雨雾和湖光造成的错觉而已。”

“不，我看到的是真的。”他的语气似乎非常怀念。“那真是非常美丽的生灵，对吧？”

这柔和、愉悦而掺杂了一点哀伤的口吻使米海尔察觉到：他并没有在和自己说话，而是和就坐在车里的一位老朋友交谈。阿姆罗的视线超越了前方，好像真的看见了这个透明的友人。米海尔打了个寒颤，强迫自己把注意力集中到方向盘上来。车向深处开去，湖面跃动的磷光仿佛近在咫尺。就在这时，一个冰凉坚硬的东西抵在米海尔的肋骨旁，他心里一惊，发现自己的配枪不知何时已经被阿姆罗捏在手中。

“让我下车。”  
“上尉，您做什么！”

“我不会害你，别紧张。”他压低了声音。  
米海尔不敢侧脸，他艰难地咽了口水下去，感到对方把一张硬制卡片塞进他的口袋里：“这是我的信用卡，”他说，“密码是一年战争结束的日子……联邦给你的待遇如何？当然，里面有定位器——”枪口上的力道加大了一些。“所以你得在这附近多转几圈了。”  
“您要去哪里？！”米海尔急促地呼吸着。“如果您不见了，上面会……”  
对方没有正面回答他的问题：“我会回去的，现在，停车。”

米海尔在尚未修好的小道上拉下手刹，车子刺啦一响，底盘好像划到了石头。他听到阿姆罗啧了一声，然后轻盈地跳下去，没忘了拿他的拐杖——一点不像受过腿伤的人。“少尉，去随便买点什么，这样对你我都好。”他紧张地注视着阿姆罗的行动，后者冲他晃了晃手里的枪。“你最好不要跟踪我。”

我不会的。看着他走远，米海尔心有余悸地长吁一口气。他很有一种预感：如果真的那么做了，白色恶魔能在那把老式手枪的任何有效射程内让他吃到终生难忘的苦头。

阿姆罗已经不太需要拐杖了，但他要靠它来降低别人的警惕，这是他在战斗中习得的能力，现在几乎已经变成一种本能。他很确定自己不会再担任驾驶员，所以这种能力在平常的生活中就显得多余了。当年，他差不多是鱼顺着水游动那样自然成为了一个士兵，而如今潮水退却，又要重新去适应干涸的陆地。他得像学习一门新的技术那样去学习普通地生活。

殖民卫星模拟出来的重力不似地球，这就让身体不再像个累赘。他左腿的伤势还没有完全愈合，于是深一脚浅一脚地向前走着。是还在医院时、把他和夏亚连接起来的那种直觉使他知道要回到什么地方去。

他完全清楚自己能够回到那里，而这不仅仅因为他是个新人类。更因为弥漫在身体里的阵痛。这种疼痛伴随着直觉存在于他的精神世界里，在某些时刻，让他感到自己正在被剥离——被从脚下的现实世界剥离出去，回到几个月前的那片绿光之中。就像现在，他虽然在九三年的时空里跋涉，却有一种错觉，仿佛手表上的指针在不经意之间被人往前拨回了十几年。而带给他这些错觉的人已经消散在宇宙中，只有这些感觉停留在他的心里。那是死者在世界上存在过的唯一证明。

吵吵嚷嚷的童音传过来，打断了他的思绪。前方，有一群过家家的小孩子，也许是这里农民的子女。他们一个个穿得朴素，浅蓝、鹅黄的棉麻衬托着天真稚气的脸，奶声奶气地唱着自己编的歌谣，女孩们头顶花环，男孩们裤腿上沾满了草屑，跑来跑去，和她们分享饼干和麦芽糖。生活是琥珀色的。他们看到了他，大惊小怪起来，似乎很久没有碰到过家人以外的成年人。他手一扬，对他们打了个友善的手势，其中一个扎着麻花辫的小姑娘便鼓起了勇气向他喊话：

“哥哥能和我们一起玩吗？”她满怀期待地问他。

我看上去很年轻吗？他无奈地用拐杖点了点地，强调自己现在行动不便。但孩子们并没有放弃的意思，他们跑过来，离阿姆罗更近一些，想抱住他的腿。他弯下腰，友好地拍拍其中一个的脑袋。

“你是谁？到这里来做什么？”他们七嘴八舌地问起来。

“我……”他停住了，不确定现在该用什么词定义自己，没有穿联邦的制服，却有一句话在脑海里响了起来。“我是个军人。”话音刚落，他就感到了熟悉，于是又改口。“但现在只是普通人。”

小孩子们敏锐地捕捉到那个令他们神经敏感的词：“军人啊！”

“为什么是普通人？”  
“你是吉翁的？还是联邦的？”

“哥哥教我开枪吧！”一个小男孩注意到他别在腰间的枪套，比划着姿势。  
阿姆罗的眉头蹙起来：“这里不能开枪。”

“可是我住在side7的朋友已经会瞄准了！”男孩嚷嚷起来，“中立卫星真的很无聊！”  
“别说这种傻话！”他一下子发怒了。男孩的话深深地刺激到了他，阿姆罗向前跨了一步，捏紧的拳头颤抖着。男孩不知所措地站在那里，不知道自己的话刺痛了这个青年哪条神经。阿姆罗盯着他，感到呼吸困难，他强迫自己冷静下来，最后只是慢慢地吁了一口气。  
“你多少岁？”

“十一。”男孩怯怯地回答。  
“我像你这么大的时候，”他说。“也不知道这些话有什么意义。”他走过去，蹲在男孩面前，真诚地看着他，像是道歉一样拍了拍小小的肩膀。“对不起……我只是有点开始怀念了。”  
“怀念什么呢？”小女孩好奇地问。  
“童年。”

小孩子们想尽快长成大人，大人们却纷纷想做回小孩。还有什么能比这更加矛盾的呢？眼下，而立之年已过，而他不确定，不确定自己是否真的已经到了这个年纪，尤其是在孩子们的面前，在面对这种情况时。也许是他的表情暴露了自己的情绪，女孩突然说：

“你只是一个人吗？让我们陪陪你吧。”

阿姆罗怔了一下。她很敏锐，他想，因聪慧而早熟的孩子和大人的界限其实是模糊的，这又是他在战争中学到的诸多事情之一。那一瞬间，他仿佛感受到了来自女孩的怜悯：一个不能自由行动的人，因为另一个人临死前不知所云的要求，回到了这片已经准备将他遗忘的土地。这种感觉使他想起了拉拉，而拉拉并不在他身边，她只出现在夜晚，用她生命的余响持续搅动他的梦境。  
如果拉拉在这里，她会说些什么？阿姆罗闭上眼睛。再次睁开时，看见孩子们担忧地看着他的脸。

哪有让他们担心的理由呢？他必须自己拾掇自己的情感。

阿姆罗挨个抱了一下小孩子，感谢他们想要带给他的安慰。正要告别时，一个好奇的孩子问他：“爸爸说，其他地方已经很少有人到这里来了，为什么你会来这儿？”  
“有个人希望我这么做。”  
“什么人？是哥哥的朋友吗？”

听到这个词，阿姆罗下意识地想要反驳，然后立刻沉默了。这是自那以后，他头一次开始思考这个问题，夏亚是他的什么人？面具无数，谜团重重。他可以用一千个词去描述他：薄情的温柔者，变质的纯粹者，同时是小丑和英雄，半吊子的复仇者和不合格的领导人。但它们都无法概括他，每一个词都只是对他的偏见。因此，夏亚只能是这样的感觉：沙灌进瓶子，水再填满沙的缝隙。而这种感觉是无法被描述，更无法向他人解释清楚的。他不能把他定义在世间存在的语言中的某一种，因为夏亚对他来说就只是夏亚而已。

他没能回答这个问题，继续沉默着，逃也似的和孩子们匆匆告别了。

阿姆罗沿着记得的那条路向前走，现在，他又回到了一个人的时候，又能沉浸在自己的思考里，不用费尽心思去应对别人的疑惑了。终于一座红色的屋顶钻出了视界线。一种微小的复杂感慢慢在他心中渗开。

当年困住他的泥泞都消失了，通往这栋红顶木屋的小道已经被一片白花湮没，只有地上浅黄色的草皮还昭示着它曾经的痕迹。阿姆罗知道，他应该回来的地方就是这里。自从它的主人走后，它已无人修缮，对别人来说，这只是一间废弃的屋子，但对他来说，这却是一切开始的地方。如果要给这十四年的一切找出一个原点，那么就是它了。

他站在门口，像是为了做好什么心理准备似的伫立着。和上一次不一样，而今这间屋子已经可以进去了，所以他压下了门把，并开始感到好奇：夏亚留给他的是什么？

锁舌已经生锈，得稍微用一些力气。门悠长地吱了一声，下午的阳光从背后照进来，映出空气中因气流舞动的灰尘。一股令人怀念的味道弥散开来——那是雨的气息。阿姆罗走进去，开始寻找看上去或许有纪念意义的东西。先是小客厅，只放下了一盏桌子，两把白色的木椅，除此之外便是空旷的。墙是原生的米白色，挂着一个早已坏掉的钟。他四处翻着，盼望能找到什么上锁的铁箱，阿姆罗打开它，会发现里面有一本相册。然后，他就会坐在某处翻看里面的照片，也许有塞拉，有拉拉，有夏亚自己，和其他很多他不认识的人……这是他最容易想到的东西。

阿姆罗在一楼寻了个遍，却除了灰尘什么也没发现。二楼也是一样。没有相册，没有军功章，没有留下的衣服，甚至没有任何生活过的痕迹。好像拉拉和夏亚从未在这个地方出现过似的，这种空洞甚至会令人怀疑起时间的真实性。但他没有死心，一种奇妙的对抗感驱动他把每一寸空间都摸了一遍。在他拉开抽屉，观察家具底部时，不知道自己脸上是什么表情，就像只是麻木地做着一件没有意义的事一样。

最后还剩下一个房间，位于二楼的中央，阿姆罗一拧把手，发现这是唯一一个上了锁的地方。他的心跳立刻加速了。撬开门锁花了他一些时间，在急促的呼吸被焦急充盈的时候，门终于开了，他来不及细想，万千思绪只一闪而过——接着一下子熄灭。  
只是一扇窗户。

阿姆罗在门口站了很久，才走过去把它推开。

整个湖泊都被收在窗框里，想必这个房间也仅仅只为此而存在。放眼望去，湖际线如同毛边，一直在扩大，而有些东西却越收越小，最后直到消失。他站在那里，感受了一会儿湖面吹过来的风，也许某些时候，房子曾经的主人也做过这样的事。但他不是在模仿他，仅仅只是此刻他需要这种凉意。之后，他便下楼，回到来时那个客厅。

这里的空气好像要使他窒息，他深吸了一大口气，感到自己的肺部充斥了一些颗粒。阿姆罗从兜里扯出一张叠好的白纸，走到桌前，坐下，把它铺在桌面上，又把随身带的签字笔摸出来。他对着这空洞的白色发起了呆，然后在纸上鬼使神差地写下：“致卡斯巴尔·戴肯”……  
他停下笔，盯着这行字看了一会儿，一种难以形容的焦躁涌上心头。

阿姆罗使劲在那个名字上划了两杠，又重新写到：  
“致夏亚·阿兹纳布尔：  
我没有找到你说的东西，它们在哪儿？”

写完之后他便停下了，所有人都知道这是无意义的事情。他把笔重新盖上，放回衣兜里，手无意识地放在嘴边，开始咬自己的指甲。在他意识到这个本该消失的习惯又重新回到他身上时，他吸了一口气，低下头，慢慢地、慢慢地按住自己的眼睛。

也许没有什么东西，是夏亚骗他的。不然，就没什么能够解释他为什么要他回到空旷的side6了。在最后，他们理解了彼此，为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事相互指责，夏亚用一个谎言摆了他一道，棋高一着。现在他知道他留给他的是什么了：他要他活着承受这一切。那个男人直到生命的最后关头都是如此的器量狭小。

阿姆罗站起身，走到屋外去，他要离开这里了。在剩下的时间，他必须想明白这些事对他意味着什么，想清楚夏亚对他而言是怎样的、他的死亡又有着什么意义。因为再也没有另外一个人可以在他的生命里承担起这些分量：同时是敌人，对手和挚友。两个灵魂如同咬在一起的齿轮，一个拨动一个，推动着彼此的命运走向终焉。

夜莺和天鹅已经在林中静静地收敛了，空气也一动不动。土灰的天空正一点点迫近着泥黄色的长道，好像要把夹在之间的世界压扁。他把手里的纸揉成一团，感到有什么东西划伤了自己，接着向远处轻轻一抛，像是要砸中什么人灵魂的碎片。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候跟我没看过高达的室友复述原作剧情，她对我CP的评价是：惨烈。我说有吗明明很甜啊，我想不出来比CCA结局更好的结尾，他俩要么一起活要么一起死，不存在死一个活一个的情况，死亡是无法分开他们的，因为他们的命运是一体两面的莫比乌斯环。所以我为什么还是写了这个呢……好迷啊。  
在叙述视角的转换上我动了一点心思，从阿姆罗开始，到玛丽安（工具人1），林有德，米海尔（工具人2），再回到阿姆罗自己。这个故事在他从车上跳下去那一刻才真正开始，那是只有他知道的和夏亚、拉拉之间的事，其他人只能猜测。我很喜欢这种写法，它令我着迷。  
夏亚留给他的是什么呢？也许什么都没有，也许他只想他回去看看，也许是他没找到……都有可能，但那不重要。重要的是他从中失去了什么，又明白了什么。  
就这么一篇东西，前前后后写了三周，赤白真的好难写啊，在我面对他们的时候，需要调动太多情绪了，又要控制自己不要写成加长小论文。但无论如何是写完了，我爱赤白。  
如果能稍微打动到你，那么就再好不过了。  
立夏听寒  
2019.1.27


End file.
